


Draco's Secret Diary

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Very Secret Diary
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Harry descubre el diario de Draco Malfoy en la biblioteca del colegio,lo lleva a su habitación y lo lee,pronto descubre que Malfoy tiene un muy oscuro secreto.Harry se dirige a el baño de los prefectos con el diario,sin esperar que Draco le tenga preparada una sorpresa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Michael Corner/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Draco's Secret Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaro que aquí tienen 14 años,para que no haya malentendidos

Harry,Ron y Hermione iban de camino a la biblioteca,los exámenes finales de acercaban y Hermione había insistido en que deberían ir a estudiar más si querían aprobar.Los únicos que se encontraban en la biblioteca eran Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy,la pelinegra le susurró algo al rubio y este asintió mientras ambos se iban corriendo,dejando un pequeño libro en la mesa.  
—¿Que es eso?—Dijo Ron,aproximándose a la mesa y tomando el libro.  
Era totalmente negro y estaba decorado con el escudo de Slytherin en la portada,el pelirrojo lo abrió y pudo ver "Draco Lucius Malfoy Black" escrito con letra cursiva y tinta verde esmeralda.  
—Es el diario de Malfoy—Rió Ron—Querido diario...  
—¡Ron Weasley!—Exclamó Hermione—Deja eso ahí!  
Ron alzó los brazos en señal de rendición y dejó el libro en su lugar.Cuando los tres chicos pasaron junto a la mesa donde se encontraba el libro,Harry no pudo evitar tomarlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su túnica.  
Aproximadamente 1 hora después,Harry moría de curiosidad por leer el diario de Malfoy.  
—Hermione—Llamo Harry a su amiga castaña—Realmente estoy muriendo de sueño,iré a la sala común a descansar y volveré más tarde.  
La castaña asintió sin despegar la mirada de su libro.Harry salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la sala común,una vez entró se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró las cortinas y colocó un hechizo silenciador,por si acaso.  
Harry abrió el libro y comenzó a leer la primera página

31 de Octubre de 1994

Querido Diario:

El profesor Quirrell me ha asustado demasiado y por alguna razón he tenido la maravillosa idea de ir al baño de niñas.Lo que me he encontrado realmente no tiene precio,Granger estaba en uno de los cubículos del baño,la puerta estaba abierta,tenía las bragas abajo y tres dedos enterrados en el coño,su boca estaba abierta mientras gemía como una cerda,su seno estaba por fuera de su blusa mientras lo pellizcaba.Finalmente,con un grito,Granger se corrió,por un momento temí que abriera los ojos y me viera,pero después mi miedo desapareció completamente y fue remplazado por pura lujuria,cerré la puerta silenciosamente,baje mi pantalón y mi ropa interior cuidando que Granger no me escuchara.  
De un sólo golpe la penetré,mientras ella abria los ojos lentamente y lloraba,acerque lentamente nuestros rostros y la besé,tratando de aliviar un poco su dolor,ella correspondió inmediatamente,después de algunos minutos, separó su boca de la mía y gimió,lo tome como una señal y comencé a sacar y meter mi polla mientras ella se aferraba a mis hombros y gemia y jadeaba con mucha dificultad,yo solo gruñía,estaba demasiado apretada.Sus paredes se cerraron alrededor de mi polla,lo que significaba que iba a correrse,acelere mis empujes y ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo.  
La besé para callar su grito y reímos.  
"Eso fue increíble"Me dijo ella en un jadeo mientras yo le acomodaba la ropa y acomodaba la mía.  
Al salir,ví a Potter y Weasley yendo en dirección al baño de niñas donde se encontraba Granger.  
Simplemente me dirigí a mi sala común.

Siempre,Draco

Harry abrió la boca,totalmente shockeado por lo que acababa de leer.

—Por eso Hermione estaba tan agitada cuando llegamos al baño—Dijo Harry hablando consigo mismo


End file.
